Space dandy: My Wild Flower
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: Dandy was living the life of his space life until he remembers his high school days and remembered a girl he dated back then and ended up running into her at bobbies, dandy feels like ti was his fault what happened back then and wants to make it right with his once true girl , will things go the way dandy hopes for and get his girl back or will she turn him down for a new lover
1. the meeting

Dandy was at Boobies happily eating and flirting with the other space girls that would pass him or that was at a table.

"Don't you ever think you're pushing it?"Asked QT

"what do you mean, all these honey are all lined up ready for me," Dandy said flashing a girl a smile

"You'll never find love acting like that," said meow

"What do you know, you have never fallen in love?"

"You're one to talk," Said meow

"Well for your information I have Ben in love," Dandy said mad as the two friends looked at him not Believing him

"It's true! And she was the best baby I've ever met"

"Really, then What was her name ?"Asked QT

"Her name, it was ..."Before dandy could answer the waitress honey came over to him

"Did you enjoy joy your food dandy?"Honey asked with a closed eye smile

"You know it, baby," He said with a sexy smile

"Is there anything else I can get you ?"

"I wouldn't mind having one of your famous chocolate cake"

"Coming right up"

She said and walked away

"So dandy, about the girl you dated, "Meow asked

"Oh right ... HM I can't remember her name"

"I knew it"

"Hey, I did have a girlfriend, it's just its been a long time since the last time I saw her which was in high school and then... I lost sight of her"Dandy said as he was lost in thought of the girl, Until

"Well do you know what her name begin with ?" QT asked

"Yeah, but it started with a T, I think it was Takako, Tatsu, Tsubasa...tsubume ...or maybe... "

"here's your strawberry parfait tsume"Dandy's eyes widen when he heard that name as honey came over with his cake.

"Here's your cake dandy," Honey said as she and the others saw him stun

"Hey, dandy are you ok?"Asked QT but he didn't answer, he stood up and turn to the table and gasp Shockley at the tan skin girl with long purple hair in pigtails dressed in A shirt composed of blue, shiny glass-like tiles on each side of the torso. In the center is a section of white, lined in silver to match the lining on each sleeve and upper chest, From the top of the chest to the collar is crystal-blue coloring with a silver ornamental stud sewn to the center of the chest, The white collar has a single silver stud at each tip, while beneath it is a visible dark blue strap with silver buckle, Comes with long white gloves with multiple dark blue straps around the cuff the skirt is a crystal-blue skirt with four glass tiled petals on top of it lined in silver, Between each petal are two dark blue straps held by silver buckles, The waistband is white with a single silver strap lined in dark boots are white with silver bottoms. The leg portion is slightly baggy, resembling a leg warmer and colored light blue with two silver straps on the side of the ankle, Near the back corner of each leg portion is the same glass tile, The cuff is white with a dark blue strap and silver lining.

"It. Couldn't be " dandy said as he slowly started to make his way to her

Tsume pov )

I got done with my Alien hunting, today I catch 3 in one day and ended up with a lot of money so I decided to hang out at BooBies and eat for a celebration

"Here's your strawberry parfait tsume," Honey said as I smiled at her

"Thanks, honey," I said as I paid her and she left, I then took a bite out of my parfait then took out my comic book as then I heard mini white beeping making me look over to him.

"Tsume ...is that you"Said a voice as I turn to see a tall man , He has jet-black hair, messy sideburns, brown eyes, His hair is styled into a Regent pompadour, a red shirt under a grey-blue and white Letterman varsity jacket with navy blue pants, a black belt with a triangular golden buckle, and a gold bracelet on his left wrist. Around his neck is a talisman. He also has large brown boots with metal soles.

"Huh?"

"It is you, wow, " he said tearfully as he dropped to his knees to my level seeing that I was sitting down, only for me to look at him confused

"tsume its Ben so long"

"Do I know you?"

"it's me dandy remember?"

"Dandy ?"

"Yeah, the one from high school, the one that asked you out to prom" I stare blankly at him still confused.

"We dated for 3 months tsume come on baby you gotta remember me," he said as I remember it all too fast and sigh.

"Oh wow, dandy it's you," I said kind of surprised but not really and I mostly sarcastic way.

"Not the reaction that I was hoping for but okay, how have you Ben baby?"He asked me as he sat in a chair across from me

"Um, it's been good"

"Really, tell me about it," He said with a smile, I didn't seem to be falling for this so-called an act of his.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just so happy to see you is all"

"Really?"

"Of course I am, tell me what happened to you back in high school, I couldn't find you after prom or anywhere else" I was quite as I didn't answer

"I've Been looking for you everywhere, tsume, you had me worried" I looked away from his worried eyes as he told me how long he's Ben trying to find me or get in contact with me, I sigh as I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"I'm sorry I left that night but I was feeling homesick so I left"

"Oh, well you could have told me, "He said as he touched my hand making my heart sunk as I looked into his blue eyes and an unfamiliar feeling washed over me.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," He said drawing closer until I pulled away and stood up and fixed my gloves

"Yeah well, not everyone can go through the hell I've been "

"What do you mean?" He asked as I sigh and gave him a small smile

"Forget it I was kidding, anyway I have to go, "I said and walked away along with mini mew who zipped past him as he and others followed

"So who are they?"I asked pointing to the cat-like alien and robot.

"There my friends, that's Meow and QT"

"Nice to meet you," they said and I smiled

"So what about that thing?"He said referring to mini mew, which was a robot in the shaped of dondon from Cubix, with cat ears, he is white with blue eyes and he can hover

"This is mini mew white my partner and friend"

"This little guy is your robot?"Dandy said getting close to mini mew expecting it until Mini mew pulled out his Taser and shot dandy in the chest making him quickly fall to the grown after a loud scream

" sorry, mini mew hates other hunters that get too close to him"

"I...I can see that"Dandy said trying to get up

"We're doing you get this thing anyway?"

"Mini mew isn't a thing, he's my friend and I made him if you must know"

"You, made this ?"

"Yes and with the help of ..."I was cut off as I heard someone call me, I turn to see vex, a boy with tan skin, red eyes and orange-brown hair as he was dress in a red and white jacket, black pants and white shoes

"Yo Vex," I Said giving him a smile

"How's it going?"He asked as dandy stood their shock

"Wait, vex?"Vex looked to dandy in confusion

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"man it's me Dandy"Vex looked to me make me giggle

"Dude it's dandy, remember Dandy from high school and up, the guy that we were hanging out with that normally gets us in trouble"

"no way, Dandy, it's you, my man!"The two of them hugged with a laugh as I rolled my eyes and Contacted mini black with my communicator on my wrist to pull the ship in as I heard "Roger that" in responding. It was only a minute until I had to break up their small reunion.

"Sorry boys but mama has to go"

"What already?"Said dandy

"Yeah I have a life and it's also involving a thing called a job something that you have to do Dandy but apparently it looks like you're trying to avoid it"

"Do you have to go already I mean I just got here, how about you stay awhile so we can all catch up, "Vex said

"I would love to really but... If I don't get back home then the cats will eat the furniture"

"Will, I ever see you again?"Dandy asked walking up to me

"Hm, Maybe ...bye" I clicked a button on my watch as I wave to them and teleported away.


	2. memory

Dandy pov)

Dandy sigh as tsume teleported away only to look up as a big white ship going by the restaurant slowly

"Wow, what a ship"

"That's the Yuki-oni" vex said to him

"Huh, the Yuki-oni?"

"Yeah it means snow demon, tsume was happy to finally get one"

"Wait, that's tsume's ship?!"Dandy said shocked as the ship fired up its boosters and flue away

"Yeah, how about I buy you a drink?" vex said as they went to the bar section and had a couple rounds of drinks.

"it's good to see you again Dandy you know how long it's been"

"Trust me I do, so tell me how is tsume, she's more beautiful than I remembered," dandy asked

"tsume has always been tsume you know her, she does what she wants even if it is out of her reach," he said taking a drink "so tell me what happened to you two at prom that night ?"

"I don't know what happened all I know is that I went to get us some drinks and then when I came back she was gone and I couldn't find her anywhere," Dandy said as he looked down at his drink, it was silent until vex spoke

"Well I can't answer anything for you but maybe it's best if you just ask her"

"I try but it looks like she doesn't want to even talk to me let alone look at me, " dandy said sadly

"don't beat yourself up, I'm pretty sure whatever it was, it was just a misunderstanding and you wouldn't hurt tsume like that but if you did hurt her you better run" vex said then sigh as he saw how deep in thought Dandy was

"you know if I were you I wouldn't try to chase her for answers it might make things worse but if you don't know what happened that night I think that would be the only thing I would do to get some answers to fix this little drama up"

"easy for you to say"

"how about I just give you her number and you call her when you're ready for answers but please call her when it is necessary not when it's something stupid, I already made that mistake and I got the beating of a lifetime, those little robots of her's are badass"

"Little robots? You mean she has more than one of them?"

"of course there's mini white and mini black, two robots of the same structure but different"

"But how come I only saw one with her?"

"because she only walks around with one of them, she feels like if she can't take two of them, then the ship will get taken so she leaves one in the ship which is a good idea unlike me where I have this thing," he said pointing to his square like bug robot

"What is that thing?" Dandy asks looking to vex robot that was red and orange Duracell 6V Lantern Alkaline Battery but bigger

"this is BR 17 AKA bug robot, tsume's friend gave it to me as a "_get the heck out of my way_" present but I know she meant well"

"so she gave you a piece of junk ?"

"it's not junk BR 17 is the best robot friend that I have ever had in my entire life he may not be top of the line but he sure is smart, helpful and handy" vex said giving his little robot a pet.

"If only you treated us like that," said meow

"Teammates of yours?" vex asked

"Yeah, that's Meow and QT" he said introducing his friends to him, an hour later the two separated and the board their ship, Dandy went to the cockpit still thinking about what happened at prom night, still not able to remember what he did wrong he shook the memory from his head and carried on with his life. A day or so went by and dandy came to the Alien registration center.

"Come on you gotta count this"

"I said no, you know the rules dandy we don't expect them when they're dead," Scarlet said

"But he's not dead, he's acting," dandy said as Scarlet sighs heavily as then she turn and smile as she saw tsume come in, dandy saw this and turn and saw tsume rolling in 3 capsules with monsters in it with vex behind her.

"Hey Scarlet"

"Tsume, my favorite bounty hunter comes up I'll take you"

"Thanks"

"What, you're gonna cut me off?!" Dandy said winning as Scarlett shot him a death glare

"So what do you have today tsume?" Scarlett asked as tsume held out 3 papers with the monster's name and number.

"Oh wow, you took the highest catch"

"I gotta make a living somehow, so how much will they be?" Scarlett typed in the names and numbers of the monsters and the total of money was twenty-three hundred, Dandy jaw drops at this as he watched tsume get the hand full of cash.

"Thanks, Scarlet you're the best, oh, Hey dandy," tsume said not looking up to him then spilled the money with vex as they walked out of the alien registration place with dandy following behind them quickly with his friends too.

"tsume wait " Dandy called out to her as she stopped and looked up to him as he came over to her.

"Hold on I wanted to talk to you for a second"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"well first off how are you able to capture three monsters so easily?"

"It was an easy capturing, that's why I asked to vex to help me, but I can't take all the credit my little mini-me helps me," She said with a smile

"Your little mini-me? Are you talking about your little robots"

"Yes I am and if you excuse me I would like to go and get something to eat and take a long nap because I am very tired"

"Mind if I tag along?"

"No, I do not wish to be bothered at the moment and don't you have to put your monster up?" tsume said pointing to his capsule with the monster inside it.

"Forget about it, how about I treat you to dinner," He said trying to pull off one of his flirty sexy smiles as vex facepalm himself

"sure but With what money?" tsume said Crossing her arms, looking up at him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I was thinking..."

"Not a chance, I'm out of here," she said as she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Okay forget about the dinner how about we just go to boobies and talk"

"dandy..." tsume was cut off as vex pulled tsume away from him

"you know what, tsume go get some rest and we'll meet up with you later ok" vex said as dandy frown.

"Alright, be good boys," she said then press the button on her bracelet and teleported away, vex sigh as dandy looked to him, after the talk with vex dandy went back to his ship

"She still won't talk to you ?" meow asked coming over to him

"I don't know what to do if she won't talk to me what else is there?"

"she must be really mad at you for whatever you did to her back then" QT said

"by the way what did you do to her?" meow asked

"that's just it, I don't really remember, " Dandy Said as his friends did an anime fall

"of course you wouldn't remember That's just like you," said QT, Dandy sigh as he tried to remember his high school days but all he could remember was the dance with tsume and when he left to get a drink for them she was gone.

"I gotta find out what happened that day," Dandy said in his head


	3. the story

Tsume pov )

I was taking a nap in the living room part of my ship as I heard a buzzing sound making my eyes slowly open, I saw on the table my cell phone buzzing. I thought to ignore it but it kept buzzing, I refused to move seeing I was too tired until it was picked up as I saw vex who picked it up and walked out of the room to answer it. I let my eyes close again as I heard vex talking to whoever was on the phone with but I didn't care I was out like a light after I heard him say 'dandy no. I later woke up and saw mini white hovering looking at me.

"Is something wrong? " I asked

"You have visitors" Mini white reply as I sigh and sat up with a yawn.

"Who is it ?"

"That guy name Dandy" My eyes widen as I quickly got up and Sprint out of the living room to see vex talking to dandy in the cockpit

"Vex, why is he here?" I asked as dandy looked to me

"Well, he said that his ship broke down so while you were sleeping I was helping him to get to a place where he can get his ship fixed

"How long ?"

"Well, it won't be long were actually close to planet Fieltycress." I nodded then walked away still tired from my nap, I entered the kitchen and saw dandy's robot and cat.

"Oh hello tsume, did you sleep well?" QT asked

"Uh, kind of "

"If you want I can make you something to eat?" Q.T said as I went to sit in the black wood booth table.

"Sure knock yourself out," I said giving him permission to cook.

Once QT was done with the cooking he sat it in front of me, I looked down and saw that it was a sandwich that he had made I didn't want to be rude and found it to be very good

"Very good cooking QT"

"Thank you very much Miss tsume," the robots said with a smile

"I know this is none of my business but do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead what is it?"

"Dandy told us that you two used to be a thing, do you mind telling us what happened?" The robot asked as I looked away as that day made me sad

"You don't have to tell us if you don't really want to" the cat said as I shook my head

"No no it's okay I guess I could tell you but don't you think it would be fair if he told you?" I asked looking to them

"apparently the bumbling idiot says he doesn't know what happened," the cat told me as I sigh again

"of course, he always forgets, that's nothing new, well let's see ...how did this happen"

Flashback)

I was in my final years of high school, I was really excited for the prom, even if I didn't have anyone to go with I still had my friend vex that would still go with me as friends so we can just goof around and do what we want it.

Until that one day, I got a letter from Dandy who was also a friend of ours asking me to be his date for the prom, I was shocked by this and thought I was dreaming when I saw this letter but I read it over what seemed to be 10 times to make sure this wasn't a prank but I didn't believe it. I crumbled up the paper and toss it aside and carried on my business, after school he came over to me and asked me for my answer and then I knew that he was actually serious. I agreed to go with him and during our day at the dance it was quite enjoyable we danced together but for some reason when the slow dance started he was nowhere to be seen so I decided to go look for him only to be shocked to see that he was dancing with someone else and that is where I felt that my heart was being ripped out, to tell you the truth I did like Dandy for a quite a while but I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want our friendship to break, I stood there in the crowds as I watched Dandy dance with a blonde headed girl named Amber that turned out to be prom queen, hoping that he would notice me standing there but his eyes never left hers so I turned away and left the prom without telling vex.

Flashback over)

The cat and robot were crying as they held tissues to their eyes

"So yeah once I got out of high school and college was over with I decided to become an alien Hunter but my family still runs their restaurant and I do help them once in a while but I have to sometimes work double shift so I can have enough money for myself and for my parents"

"You are such a generous girl," the cat said as he started to blow into the tissue

"I'm so sorry that you got stuck up with a loser like Dandy," QT said as he cried, even more, I giggled and then the door opened revealing Dandy and vex.

"Hey guys what are you up to?"vex asked as he came over to the table and sat beside me and dandy said sat on the opposite side

"Nothing much just telling stories to Dandy's friends is all"

"By the way, we're close to the planet right now so Dandy should be getting off quite soon"vex told me

"Great now it's going to be a lovely day without me being interrupted with my life," I said as I got up from the chair ready to head out but I was stopped by Dandy

"Tsume do you mind if I talk to you?"

"Dandy I'm too tired to talk and I am too tired to play your little silly games can we do this another time," I said ready to head out but stopped again

"but this is not a game and I really want to talk to you so please it won't take long," he asked begging as I sigh and allowed it, we went to the living room to have a talk alone.

"Hurry up and tell me what's wrong?" I said as my arms were crossed and my eyes we're close as I try not to fall asleep on the sofa that I was on.

"Well, you see it's about... The school prom I don't really remember what happened that day but I really want to know why you disappeared on me"

"That's all you want to ask me?" I said as I opened my eyes to look at him

"I know I can be a jerk but this is just one thing I just can't remember," he said as I saw that he felt a little sad about it

"Look, If you really want to know what happened that day why don't you talk to your Cat and robot friend, I told them the story so pretty much they're going to have to fill you in not me now will you please get off of my ship so I can sleep," I said as I lay down on the sofa and saw him get up

"Thank you for the ride," He said as he heads to the cockpit.


	4. fun land

dandy pov)

a couple of days later Dandy asked vex to call him so he would be able to hang around them vex thought this wasn't a good idea but told dandy he would help him, so the next day vex called him telling him that they would be at the gym , once dandy got there he was tsume and vex on the treadmill wearing

A white tank-top style parka. At the bottom of each arm, a hole is a black strap with a single line of yellow tracing the center to match the hood and bottom of the shirt, Going down the center of the chest is a big silver zipper pull. On each side of the chest is a midnight blue section with writing in melon all over it, A blue badge with a yellow star shape is pinned to the left of the chest. , black sweatband with a thick yellow stripe around the middle, her pants are White short pants matching the shirt. The coloring on the outer-leg is made to match the designs of the shirt. The cuff, belt, and belt straps are all black with a single yellow line around the center. White boots with platform heel. The front of which is gold, while the back is black. Blue and green gradient coloring rests on the toe, matching the lines on the sides of the leg and shoelaces. The boot is lined in black with a strap where the FUTURING in blue is written, along with a silver chain with a gold diamond. black tube socks with a small amount of glitter applied, along with lines of sky blue, green, and yellow. she had her hair held up with A black headband with a large bow on the side with stripes of yellow, green, and sky blue, In the center is a large, silver stud shaped like a diamond. A silver bead chain hangs from it to the side.

"My god she's beautiful"

dandy said with hearts in his eyes

"relax dandy you have to play it cool"

QT told him

"don't worry I got this "

dandy said as he walked over to them

"Hey, guys mind if I join you?"

tsume and vex looked to see dandy

"d-dandy?!"

tsume said as she lost her footing and flue off the treadmill

"ow"

"tsume are you ok?"

vex said coming over to her as she rubbed her head

"Yeah, im fine"

she said as she glared at dandy making him look scared

"what are you doing here?"

"um, just wanted to see if you guys were free today to hang out?"

"Nope, im busy"

tsume said as she walked past dandy to her bag and grabbed a towel

"Come on tsume, working too much will leave you dead on your feet"

"Yeah well look what happens when you don't work"

Tsume said as dandy sigh then vex step in

"Come on tsume, one day of fun won't hurt you and besides, we have enough money to last until next payday"

"...fine"

Tsume said walking out if the room as dandy smiled and thanked vex for the help. An hour later dandy took them to an amusement Park, dandy was having fun and so was vex but tsume didn't wish to go on any rides and just walked around with mini mew next to her

"Come on tsume wanna ride the water boat with me?"

Dandy asked as tsume ignored him

"Don't let her get away, go after her"

Vex said pushing him to tsume as dandy followed her around the park for a while

"Tsume we've been walking for a long time what are you doing?"

"Waiting to leave"

"But we didn't get to go on any rides "

"Wrong, you did, I didn't"

At this point, dandy was about to give up but saw the boat ride again and stopped her from walking

"Ok one ride, please"

"No"

"Come on tsume, please"

He said begging as tsume gave in, he dragged her over to the boat ride, he was happy to be sitting next to her but when he looked at her she seemed bored

"So um, about work "

"It's fine"

"Yeah but all those monsters you catch Must be amazing right?"

"Not really"

Dandy couldn't stand this side of her as he sighs to himself, he knew he hurt her but couldn't understand why she held such a grudge against him.

"I'm sorry...I know I hurt you at the dance but I didn't mean to"

"Drop it, I'm not mad about that "

She said cutting him off

"Your not "

"No..."

"Then what are you mad about?"

He asked as the tunnel they were in gave off sparkling lights from the crystal that was on them

"A lot of things I guess but I'm not mad about the dance and how you walked off and left me for someone else to dance with"

"Hold on, I did not ditch you"

"It's ok like I said I'm not mad"

"But tsume..."

"Just stop!"

"Listen!"

He said taking her hand as they looked at each other

"I didn't leave you at the dance, I went to get us some juice when Amber stopped me and wanted me to dance, I told her off but then...I couldn't find you but I swear I didn't leave you or cheat on you"

He said tsume could see he was telling the truth but couldn't bring herself to accept it

"I told you I don't care "

She said looking away, dandy felt more hurt once the ride came to an end tsume got out of the boat and walked away as vex came over to him

"Did something happen?"

"You could say that"

He said sadden as he watches tsume walk away


	5. all is forgiven

for a couple, of day's later dandy went to Venus to help tsume and vex with a mission, it was vex idea. Upon arriving in landing the ship he and his crew got out and search for tsume and Vex they heard gunfire and shouting as Dandy and The Others ran to the location of the sound. There he saw tsume and Vex running for their lives as a monster was chasing them.

Not knowing what else to do Dandy pulled out his gun and started to LEAP into action thinking that he was actually helping them, only for him to stop running when he saw the monster get caught in an electric field cage

"Good job vex"

Tsume said to him as he was panting heavenly

"I never ran so fast in my entire life"

Vex said as he looked over to Dandy

"Why are you here?" tsume asked as Dandy saw that she did not look happy with him being here

"Well I saw that you guys were taking this location so I decided to join you as well"

"By the time you catch your criminal will be on our way cashing them in"

tsume said pointing to her ship that had a steel cage with four creatures inside, Dandy's jaw dropped

"Maybe I can give you guys a hand?"

"No thanks, with Vex help that's all the help I need"

tsume said that she started to walk back to her ship with Vex following behind, Dandy had to think fast and try to not make her leave

" tsume want to help me with something?"

Dandy said getting her attention and she turned to look at him

"Not really"

"look,I know that you're the best space alien Hunter around I could ask you to help me with my bounty"

he said as he showed her the bounty that was for 25 million. dandy saw her giving it some thought before she sighs and agreed to help him making him happy smirk. the two of them got on the ship and blast out to the location of the bounty of where it was in a far-off planet then dandy thought that it would be at but that didn't stop him, he wanted to show her that he was just a good of a bounty hunter than she was.

He thought to himself that if he was able to cash in this bounty to impress her then maybe take her out to dinner, as for the incident of the past he decided to let that go and decided to see if he could or maybe have another chance with her to start all things over again. after 5 hours of traveling in the empty space, they finally came to a planet that was a beautiful shade of green color with 2 rings.

"weird plant, dandy have you been here before?"

vex asked him over the communicator

"no, I haven't," he said as he realized that maybe this wasn't a good idea

"that would explain why it was a long ride. vex turn us around"

tsume said making dandy gasp when hearing this

"hold on tsume, before you do anything let make a deal"  
dandy said

"what is it now?"

"if you help me get the bounty i'll let you have 50% of the cash"

"no thanks, im not going to a planet that has no data on it "

tsume said as dandy just chuckled at this

"What's wrong, scared of a little new planet?"

"Are you really doing this?"

tsume asked as she looked at him. dandy knew tsume wasn't the type to turn down a challenge and she really hated when she dared to do things

"You're here so you may as well come with me "

"if you want that treasure so bad you get it yourself !"

tsume shouted vex was trying his best to keep them from fighting, A little later of peace and quiet they finally reached the unknown planet and started to look for the so-called treasure dandy said that he knew about,

"This is stupid I want to go home"

tsume said under her breath annoyed by the fact that there was practically nothing on this planet, it kind of represents the planet Mars with its red surface and wind

"We can't give up now we still have more time to look before the sandstorm comes"

Dandy said making tsume roll her eyes at this

"tsume and me will be a team as vex and QT and meow go along with him"

dandy said

"Fine but I'm bringing Mini-Mew as well"

tsume said as the little white robot follows tsume as she walked ahead of dandy. The only thing that was on his mind was trying to find a way on how to get them alone long enough for him to actually talk to her

he already knew that she was feeling hurt from what happened in the past and even though she wouldn't admit it.

"tsume I wanted to tell you..."

"Don't talk to me while we're on a mission"

she said cutting him off as they continue to walk in silence. The wind started to pick up as they started to run to find shelter, they couldn't go back to the ship seeing they already were far enough. they ended up finding an abandoned science lab

"I can't believe this is happening"

tsume said under her breath that she took out her walkie-talkie trying to contact with vex but got nothing but static.

"Looks like we're just going to have to wait out the storm... just you and me"

Dandy said with a sexy smile as tsume only rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Mini mule please set up a fire"

the little robot zipped off to find things in the lab that was usable for fire. Dandy start at tsume as she slept off her big jacket and removed her goggles, he watched her as she slept off her gloves and let down her long hair that would put up in a bun.a slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he couldn't believe she was even hotter and beautiful for all theses year's

"Dandy! Stop staring it's disgusting"

She said glaring at him as he looked away whistling, but his eyes slowly landed back on her when her little robot finally made a fire, she went to go sit over to the fire as dandy sat next to her

"When the sand dies down we're getting out of here, in the meantime, you can forget your little treasure hunt because I'm not staying here any longer"

"Now hold on a minute, this treasure would make us all rich if we found it and you know it just as I do how much money you can make with it"

Danny said as tsume looked at him

"Then you stay and die I'm saving myself"

"Tsume, about the prom I'm sorry"

He said but tsume didn't respond to him as she was ignoring him.

"I messed up, I shouldn't have left you alone that night but I telling you the truth that I wasn't dancing with anybody. The only person I ever wanted to dance with was you"

He said putting his hand over hers she didn't move her hand at all

"amber pulled me on the dance floor when she stopped me from getting juice for us when I told you that I was. And just when I pulled away from her to look for you... you were gone. I was heartbroken and I never felt so sad and all my life since the day I lost you"

he said holding up her hand with both of his making her look over to him as he kissed her hand making her blush a bit

"tsume if I could have another chance of dating you, I really promise to never hurt or leave you again."

He said in a serious tone, locking eyes with her not once have tsume saw this side him, she misses him as well even though she doesn't want to admit it she knew deep down she still had feelings for him

"Dandy no...you don't have to"

"You mean everything to me tsume you're my wildflower !"

He said shocking her as it was the nickname he gave her when they started dating

"I love you"

He said as he pulled her into a kiss shocking as he pulled away to see her blushing until she pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him which surprised him before he kissed her back. His hands touch her body throw her shirt until he pinned her to the ground and lifted up her shirt a little kissing her stomach getting a giggle out of her before it changed into a moan when he went higher to her breast as she moans more as she ran her fingers through his hair as he licked her nipples through her bra

"I love you and I want to show you how much "

He said kissing her again passionately.


	6. his feeling

Tsume and dandy come out of the abandoned lab and saw that the storm has stopped.

"Let's get going "

Tsume said as dandy took her hand making her blush

"Uh, mini mew call vex"

She said pulling away from his hand. The thought of what happened last night made her shake her head to not think about it

"Tsume come in"

Tsume snapped out of her thoughts as she heard vex calling her

"I'm here, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, dandy and I made through the storm in an abandoned lab"

"Cool, were at the ship"

"Roger that, were on our way back"

Tsume said as the called ended

Dandy POV)

On the way back dandy noticed that tsume hasn't said anything about what happened between them and felt hurt about it. He was sure that she would fall for him again but it didn't seem to change a thing. Once back to the ship everyone took time to take and change of clothes. As for dandy he wanted to know if tsume felt anything for him now, he waited for her to finish in the shower and found her room looking at pictures that hung on the wall and books and stuff animals. He smiled at the picture of her and vex dressed as dragon's

"Dandy! What are you doing in my room!"

Tsume shouted when dandy turn to see tsume in a towel

"Uh, sorry I was just..."

"Get out!"

She said pointing to the door

"Why, I've already seen you naked"

"KURO!"

tsume shouted as a black cat robot came in the room that looked like mini white but was bigger. He electrocuted dandy before tossing him out. A little later tsume kicked dandy out of her ship and told him to ride his butt home on an open sleigh.

"Hi dandy how was your trip?"

QT asked him as he walked back into his ship ignoring his friends and went into his room. It's been days and he was pretty much in a depressive state, Qt and meow tryed to get him out of bed but anything they did didn't work even when they said the word boobies he didn't even jump, later he got a call from vex that had wonderful news

"Hey, dude what's wrong with you?"

Vex asked when seeing how messed up dandy was

"I'm sad"

"Let me guess the alone time with tsume didn't go as planned?"

"It went great but she won't even talk to me, she acts as if the kiss meant nothing"

"Wait! You two kissed ?!"

He shouted as dandy burst out crying and told him everything that happened... except the sex part

"I'm sure she just sighs, don't let that get you, oh by the way I wanted to tell you that there is a big ball on the planet Zenn-La"

"Zenn-La? You mean that new discoverer planet that is known to be an ice giant planet"

"That's right and to be honest it's not really that cold, a friend of tsume is throwing a party there so I thought that maybe you guys can try to catch a dance"

"no thanks, I think I embarrassed myself around tsume long enough"

"Are you sure you don't want to come"

"yes I'm sure but thanks anyway for inviting me I just want to be alone now"

Dandy said covering himself with the blanket.

"All right if you change your mind you know where to find us"

Vex said and hanged up, dandy sigh at his feelings and wonder why this was happening


	7. the last dance

an hour later dandy sigh at his feelings and wonder why this was happening, he wanted to go to the dance but didn't feel like it would change anything. The door to his room opened as QT came in

"Why are you still moping in bed aren't you going to go to the party?"

"What's the use, she'll never love me "

"I assume that you're talking about tsume? Well maybe you need to stop trying so hard and besides, I'm pretty sure whatever you think is going on with her that you're totally not seeing it"

"what are you talking about she totally blew me off, I was a total jerk to her in the past when we were dating and now I guess I do deserve it"

"Just go to the ball and see exactly what I mean, tsume is just playing hard to get but that doesn't mean she doesn't like you"

"And how on Earth would you know that?"

"just do call it a hunch"

QT said as he took from his closet a tuxedo and laid it on the bed telling him if he really wanted to see his dream girl again was to keep going after her because she hasn't given up on him and that she is waiting for him and left the room dandy thought about it for a while and finally made up his mind to go to the ball.

Dandy clean himself up. while wearing a crystal-like tux that shimmered, once he arrived at the planet he saw that there was a lot of people there that were walking into the castle once inside of the castle with the other as beautiful music was playing as everyone was mingling with everybody, he looked around for tsunami but couldn't find her anywhere but he was then approached by vex.

"Hey buddy I'm glad you finally made it, I was getting worried that you weren't coming"

"I was kind of forced to go, but I decided to come"

"That's great, just relax and have a fun time and if you're looking for a tsume she's not here yet"

"what do you mean she's not here yet?! The only reason why I came here was to see if she was going to be here"

"relaxed dandy she just decided to go shopping for a new dress or something I'm pretty sure she'll come sooner or later"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

He said slightly unhappy as he hung around with vex until she arrived but the longer he waited it turned into hours and he was actually starting to think that she wasn't going to show up even though other girls would come up to him and asked if he wanted to dance he wouldn't accept their hand, the only girl he wanted to dance with was tsume and nobody else.

"I'm out of here"

"wait you're leaving already she hasn't come yet"

"face it she's not coming"

dandy said standing up from the barstool and drink the last bit of his drink before paying the bartender

"dandy just give her a few more minutes I'm pretty sure she's just running late you know that she's not good at telling time"

Vex at trying to stop his friend from leaving until he heard people chatting about someone that arrived and saw who it was and tried to get dandy's attention which wasn't working

"I wanted to tell her my feelings for her that I try to keep hidden and even though she does know I wanted to tell her to her face and not make her think that what I felt was a joke, I know I blew it last time but I wanted to..."

"Dandy!"

vex shouted as he turned him around making Danny's eyes widened and shocked when he saw tsume passing people she was wearing a beautiful Crystal ice like dress, a lot of people staring at her as she walked by them as she made her way to both dandy and vex

"Sorry I'm late guys I actually got a call from my mom who wanted me to wear this dress for the party when she got the news that my friend was hosting it. so I guess I'm playing princess until 12"

She said giving a slight curtsy

"You look very beautiful tsume"

"Yeah the more you stare the more I wish I could rip this dress off"

she said looking at herself that she wasn't pleased wearing this beautiful dress at all but today in these eyes he was speechless

"All right who wants to dance with me first"

tsume said looking to vex as he only shifted away pushing dandy forward

"I'm sure he would like to go first I'll go second"

Vex said as he wished dandy good luck, Danny still wasn't able to speak as he and tsume walked out on the dance floor when the music started to play, everyone found their partner and started to dance together. dandy took Tsume's hand as a to started to dance with each other they will look each other in the eye but sometimes tsume wouldn't look up at him and just look away, he then understands why and thought that maybe she was still uncomfortable with him for what happened at the lab

"tsume I"

"Zip it, I don't want to hear it"

She snapped at him shocking him

"if you're going to bring up what happened at the lab I suggest you don't or otherwise you're going to look like a complete fool of yourself in front of everyone"

"But I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I didn't mean to go that far I just"

"I know you didn't...but I let happen so ...it's my fault"

"Tsume I...I do love you and I don't wish to be separated from you again."

He said as he twirled her around the dance floor

"I know what I did probably wasn't the best way to start off as a date or anything and for that, I want to make it up to you and actually show you how much I've changed over the years"

"Well I can't "

She said as they stopped dancing

"I can't go out with you or be your girlfriend"

"Why not!?"

"Because I don't want to hurt him"

tsume said looking over to vacs as they saw him at the buffet table scarfing down food

"But vex understand my feeling for...he was lying"

"Yes, he also fell in love with me and just like I told him I cannot be with him and besides I'm not ready to settle down or be dating anybody I still want to be free and do things that I like to do"

"Why can't we just do that together?"

"Dandy... please let's just enjoy the moment while it lasts and this time please don't leave me for drinks"

"I wouldn't do that...not this time"

he said pulling her closer to him as the two danced together even though he wasn't able to get her as his official girlfriend he believed that one day that they will make it was surprising to know that vex also fell in love with tsume after he didn't even say anything about it but he promised himself that he wasn't going to lose the vex even if they were friends. After the dance dandy Meet Tsume's friend sugar, he thanked her for her hospitality and the three of them left

"I guess I will be seeing you boys next time"

"Tsume..."

Danny called out to her as she looked over to him waiting for him to finish. He smiled at her and walked over to her putting a hand on the side of her face as he leaned in giving her a kiss on the lips

"I'll see you again"

he whispered to her and moved away and wave goodbye to her what a salute and walked over to his ship, not seeing a flustered tsume and a pissed-off vex. dandy knew that one day he would win tsume's heart now all he has to do is just wait until that time finally comes

**Ends!**


End file.
